


Trifecta.

by TatianaTova



Series: Triptych [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaTova/pseuds/TatianaTova
Summary: Fever, antibiotics, tequila shots on inauguration night? Any ideas what will happen next?





	Trifecta.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had some fun. I hope you will like it.

Trifecta. 

Part I

“Donna. Thank God you are here. I need your help.” Helen Santos almost ran into Donna’s office. 

Donna stood up and politely asked, “How can I help you, ma’am?” 

“Donna, I do not need help from my Chief of Staff, I need help from my friend.” 

“Helen, what’s going on? Please sit down before you fall down.”

“Donna, I need to buy… Somehow without anyone knowing in White House. Do you understand me? No one can know it.” Hellen continued frantically. 

“Helen, what do you need to buy? I will go and buy it for you.” 

“You cannot go and buy it. You will be recognized and I do not want anyone to know until I am sure and I told Matt.”

“Helen, slow down and tell me what you need.”

“I need a pregnancy test, I actually need two of them, just to be sure.” Helen finally said, and almost fell down into the chair. 

“Helen, are you pregnant? How do you know?” Donna politely inquired. “Do we need to issue a press release?”

“Donna, no one issuing any press releases until I am 100% sure that I am pregnant. My doctor confirmed it, and my husband told by me and only by me that he will be a father for the third time.” Helen looked like she was ready to cry. 

Donna looked at her and say, “Am I understand correctly that this pregnancy is not planned?”

“Donna, I take the same pills that you do. Of cause, this is not planned. I just… Do you remember before inauguration when we all got sick and the doctor prescribed antibiotics to all of us? I had a low-grade fever too. Both of them can interfere with the pills. And last two weeks every morning I wake up nauseous, my breasts are hurting and my nipples are very sensitive. I am tired all the time and fall asleep as soon as I reach a bed. I just finished a jar of extra-spicy salsa!!! I cannot stomach this thing; Matt loves it, I keep it for him, I only eat it when I am pregnant. Donna, I need to know for sure.” Helen looked at Donna and was shocked to see that Donna’s face was completely drained of any color. “Donna, what’s wrong?”

“Helen, please tell me that all these symptoms can be explained by some kind of illness and not pregnancy?”

“Donna, what are you saying?”

“Helen, I have the same thing except I cannot smell coffee, I am getting nauseated just from the smell of it, and I eat anything salty and spicy that I can put my hands on. Helen, we are in the first 100 days, the agenda just got set, I cannot be pregnant!” Donna screamed at the top of her lungs if speaking in hush tone of voice can be called screaming.

“Donna, calm down. We need to get tests and take them. And see what we got.”

“Ok. Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Helen asked while she followed Donna out of her office. 

“We will ask Ainsley to buy us tests and we will take them as soon as possible.” 

“Donna, how late are you?”

“17 days. And you?”

“20.”

“I think that is a distinct possibility that one of us IS pregnant.” 

“No kidding.” 

“Yeah.” 

When they reached Ainsley’s office, they entered without knocking. Ainsley was reading a document which she put down as soon as she saw the women enter her office. She stood up and politely greeted the first lady and her COS. 

As soon as the door was closed Donna looked at her and said, “Ainsley, we are here in an unofficial capacity. We need help… help from a friendly.” 

“What can I do for you, girls?” she asked with the smile, and pointed to two chairs in front of her desk.

“Ainsley, we need you to buy pregnancy tests for me and Donna. No one can know until we are absolutely sure that we are or not pregnant,” said Helen with the stress on the words “no one”.

“Of cause, I will buy it for you, but why the secrecy? I am sure that President and Josh would be happy…”

“Ainsley, we both are on the pill. The pregnancies are not planned or anticipated. Until I told Donna my symptoms, she did not even suspect that she could be pregnant.”

“You know… Josh and I… we did not even talk about kids yet. We just got married. We are in the first 100 days. Agenda being set. I do not have time for a baby, and Josh even worst with his time. Oh, God, how we will do it? I have no idea.” Said Donna with the tears in her eyes. 

“Oh, Donna, you would be a wonderful mother. You love children, you are so good with them. Please do not cry. I will go and buy tests and will be back in 20 minutes. Where can I find you?” asked Ainsley while she put on her coat and picked up her purse. 

Donna and Helen looked at each other and told her that they will wait in her office. Before Ainsley left her office, Donna said, “You know Ainsley, just in case, buy an extra one for yourself. Helen thinks that antibiotics that we took before inauguration interfered with the pills. Just to be safe, why don’t you take a test too?”

“I am fine. I am not nauseated. I do not feel tired.”

“Are you late?” asked Helen.

Ainsley smiled and said, “In my case, it is not an indicator, I am extremely irregular. I can go 3-4 months without a period, or I can be regular for three months, and all-over sudden stop altogether for a few months. I am on the pill, but even pills do not help. So, I am for sure not pregnant.”

“Ains, just do it for me.” Said Helen, “Just to be sure. We all took antibiotics, guys did too. You never know.”

“OK, I'll be back in a few…” said Ainsley and left her office. 

Part II

“OK, honey, I see you tonight. It is OK. We will have lunch tomorrow. Love you.” Sam hang up his cell phone while entering COS’s office. “Josh, do you want to grab some lunch?”

“Why? I suppose to have lunch with Donna.” Answered Josh, while he was picking up a phone on his desk. “Hey, ready for lunch?... It’s OK… if you need to talk to her. I will eat with Sam… Yeah, he is here… OK. See you later… Yeah, love you too.” 

“What? Donna canceled?” asked Sam.

“Yes, she said that she has a meeting with Helen and cannot leave right now.” Answered Josh while checking a file on his desk. 

“Josh, can you tell me what kind of meeting my wife has with yours that she cannot have lunch with me? I asked Rona to clear my schedule to have lunch with her, and she canceled on me at the last minute.” Matt Santos complained while he entered his COS’ office. 

“Donna told me that Helen asked her to stay in the meeting.” Answered Josh with the surprise in his voice.

“And Ainsley said that Helen and Donna asked her to stay in the meeting. Something is not Kosher in here.” Sam said with the big grin on his face.

“Nothing is Kosher here unless Josh’s mom sent him some food.” Said President with a laugh. 

“Guys, three of them in the meeting… Who did it? And what is wrong with what was done?”

“Josh, you lost me.” Said Sam with the confusion clearly written on his face. 

“I just saying, the three of them are in the meeting together. We all had time cleared to take them to lunch. Matt asked Rona to reschedule two meetings. I specifically instructed Margaret not to schedule anything short of the national emergency for the lunchtime. Don’t you suppose to be on the Hill right now?” asked Josh looking at Sam.

“Yes, I called and postponed the meeting.”

“Did you tell Ainsley that you are rescheduling?”

“She knew that I had a meeting, but she asked if I can have lunch with her. You heard me, she just called and told me that she is in the meeting with girls.”

“Listen, guys, whose birthday or an anniversary coming up?” Matt asked with the frown on his face. 

“My birthday in 6 weeks. But I told Donna that we are going to have dinner and nothing else. Do you think they are plotting something?”

“I do not know… But if three of them in the meeting. And three of us have 30 minutes of clear time, why don’t we actually go and eat? The steward will bring lunch for us.” Invited Matt. 

“Why not? We still need to eat. But I am beginning to worry.” Said Sam looking very unsure of himself. 

When they got to the dining room, the steward quickly added one more place setting and told them what they have on the menu. As usual, Josh ordered a well-well-well-done burger with fries; Sam ordered soup and salad with grilled salmon, and Matt ordered grilled chicken with vegetables. 

While they were eating, Sam looked at Matt and said, “Mr. President, do you know that we can find out what the meeting is about.”

“Really? How?” asked Matt.

“We can ask Ron.” Said Sam looking at Josh.

Josh looked at him and said, “He’ll not tell.”

“Why?” asked Sam. “Matt will order him.”

“I can order him to tell me what my wife’s meeting is about?” Matt asked looking very surprised. 

“Yes, you can. He works for you.” Confirmed Josh. 

“OK. Let’s call him. I do not want to sleep on the couch tonight. And if I can prevent something let do it.”

Five minutes later Ron Butterfield entered the dining room.

“Ron… Um… I am sorry to disturb you, but we need your help.” Said Matt looking at Ron with distinct discomfort written on his face. 

“Mr. President, I am here to serve at your pleaser. If I can, I will help you or will find someone who would be able to help you. What can I do for you?” Asked Ron. His whole demeanor showed: “just cut through the chase”. 

“OK. Ron, one of us, or maybe all three of us had done something and our wives, sorry our two wives and Sam’s girlfriend are upset with all of us or one of us. They are in the meeting and in order for us to make a preemptive strike, we need to know what this meeting is about. We, each of us, had lunch date scheduled with our ladies, and literally, 2 minutes before the lunch all three of them canceled. Do you know what it all about?” asked Matt hoping that he did not sound like a teenage boy. 

Ron looked at all of them, and said, “OK. I honestly do not know who from three of you done what or when. I just know that Mrs. Santos ran to Mrs. Lyman’s office. After 5 minutes both ladies ran to Ms. Hayes' office. Both ladies were visibly very upset when they entered Ms. Hayes' office. Four minutes later Ms. Hayes left her office and White House. I was told that Ms. Hayes just came back and on her way to her office.”

“Ron, where did she go?” asked Josh.

“We do not know. She is not one of the protectees.” Answered Ron. 

“Why not?” asked Matt.

“She is not a member of the first family, COS, nor DCOS family.” Explained Ron. 

“What needs to be done in order to make her a protectee?” Asked Matt. 

“Mr. Seaborn must marry her.” Answered Ron matter of fact.

“Do not look at me this way. I am working on it. I asked her twice, she wants to wait. What else can I do?” said Sam looking at Josh and Matt. 

“If you were married, we would know where she went.” Said Josh with the smirks. “Sometimes it is great to be married, the secret service will tell you where your wife is and what she is doing. Think about it.”

“OK. What else can you tell us?” asked Matt. 

“It is strange.” Said Ron into his wrist. 

“What strange?” all three men asked in unison.

“All three ladies went to the MS room.” Said Ron. 

“No one used that room since the MS scandal. What they going to do there?” asked Josh to no one. 

“MS room?” asked Matt.

Sam explained, “We were strategizing in that room how to deal with MS and fallout of it.” 

“Oh. What is in that room?” asked Matt.

“A table, chairs, and couches with blankets and pillows. Donna put them there, we stayed in the White House for days. We slept there.” Josh explained. “What they want from that room? What else is in there?” 

“Nothing Mr. Lyman. You described all the contents of the room.” Said Ron with a confused expression on his face. 

“Josh, do you think they planning your birthday party? Don’t you think it a bit early?” Asked Sam.

“I have no idea.” Answered Josh. “Let’s wait and see.” 

“Whatever is going on, all three of us are in trouble that is for sure.” 

“Matt you can be right.” Confirmed Josh. “OK, it’s time to go back to work. Sam, do not forget to pressure Congressman Lanterns to change his vote. If he will not listen to you, let me know. We need his vote for the education plan.”

“Yeah, I remember. I will push. Hopefully, it would be enough.” 

“Me too.” Josh looked at Sam and added. “When you come back, we will try to figure out what is going on with girls.” 

“Good luck to all of us.” Said Sam and left the room.

“Ron, what they are doing now?” asked Matt. 

“They all used a bathroom next to the room. And now they are seating in the room and talking.”

“Talking? What about?” Asked Josh. 

“They talking about strollers, cribs and baby paraphernalia. Mrs. Santos telling the stories about the delivery of your children and what you were doing during the delivery.” Answer Ron. 

“Matt, do you suppose one of them is pregnant?” Asked Josh.

“Josh, is it possible that Donna pregnant? Helen cannot be. I know it for sure. She did not what any more children.”

“I do not think so. Donna and I, we did not discuss children. Do you think… Maybe Ainsley is pregnant and the girls are upset because of her?” 

“We would need to ask Sam when he comes back from the Hill.” Said Matt and stood up to go back to the Oval. 

“I have several phone calls to make. I see you later.” Said Josh entering the Oval with the president. 

Part III

“Oh, My God! It cannot be!! I cannot be pregnant!!! What Sam will think about me? Oh, My God! What I will do?” Cried Ainsley looking at her two pregnancy tests. 

“Ainsley, please come down. This is not the end of the world. Sam loves you; he will love this baby too. How many times did he propose to you already? Two? You should expect at least one more proposal, and I think that this time you should answer yes, and stop driving him crazy. He is a good guy.” Said Donna while she slowly stroked Ainsley’s back. 

“Donna is right. Sam loves you. You will get married and will have several babies. What do you think I should do now? I was ready to be a free mom. I have two children whom I love dearly in school half of the day, and I was looking forward to a bit of the time for myself, and you see what had happened. I am pregnant. Living in the White House. Barely see my husband because of his job. I want him to be in the delivery room, but his job may prevent it. We will see what would be next.” Said Helen. She was a shell-shocked no less than Donna and Ainsley. 

All six tests showed plus signs; all six tests confirmed that all of them were pregnant. All three of them were due around the same week. All three of them did not know how to tell there significant other that they were pregnant and they are happy about it. But decisions must be made.

“Donna, do you think I can ask my OBGYN from Huston to come and work in DC?” Asked Helen with a very thoughtful expression on her face. “I really like her. She was great with both of my pregnancies.”

“You can ask her to move, or you can go to my gynecologist. She is great, Mrs. Bartlet recommended her. They were in school together. She knows what the crazy hours DC has, 3 times a week her office opened until 10 at night. She is great. I never before needed OB, but we can ask her. I can call her right now.” 

“Do it. Let schedule an appointment just to confirm all this nightmare, and I need to think how to tell Matt. I just hope that he would be happy. He wanted one more baby, but I really did not think that we needed one more, we had one of each, he was constantly at work… OK. Let’s go, I am hungry. Come on let see what they have in the dining room.” Helen began moving to the door. 

“Donna, when you call schedule an appointment for me too.” Said Ainsley dabbing at her eye, trying to save some mascara. 

“I will make the call and meet you at the dining room.” Answered Donna on her way out from the MS room. 

Part IV

“Ron, FLOTUS wants to see you in the dining room. She said that it is urgent.” Said one of the agents on her way to the break room.

“When did I become a marriage counselor? It is not in my job description. What the hell happening with all of them. First President wants to know why his wife canceled lunch, and I just assume that said wife will ask me how she could kill her husband without leaving any traces for whatever he did. And I am not even talking about Lyman and Seaborn. Do you know what they want me to put an agent on Ainsley?” Ron complained to his second in command on his way to the dining room.

“Are you surprised? DCOS never had protection before until this mess with Kazakhstan. She lives with him; she should have some protection. Just in case.”

“Do you know why they want an agent on her? To know where she goes and what she does outside of the White House. It is insane. They act like teenagers. They suppose to run the country, but I think they are running a day camp.” Laughed Ron before entering the dining room.

“Good afternoon ladies.” Greeted Ron women seated around the table. “Mrs. Santos, what can I do for you?” He noticed that all three of them looked nervous and Ainsley had red eyes. 

“Ron. Can I call you Ron?” asked Helen with an unsure smile. 

“Yes, Mrs. Santos. What can I do for you?” He saw that it will take time to get to where they need to get in this conversation if he would not move it along as quickly as possible.

“Ron. We, all three of us, have doctor’s appointments tonight. Donna managed to schedule it for 9:30 pm. We need your help. Our husbands, and I am including Sam in this statement, cannot, under no circumstances, cannot know about this appointment. We will tell them that we will have a girls’ night out, and as soon as I put children to bed, we would be able to go.” Said Helen with the pleading eyes. 

“There is no problem. I just need to know where the appointment is and we will secure the area as soon as possible.”

“We are going to Dr. Abusleme’s office.” Said Donna knowing that the doctor was vetted and her office was secured. Ron actually liked that the office had three exits and was located on the first floor. 

“There is no problem at all. The car would be at the door at 9. We will have one more SUV following you. It would be easy and quick.”

“Great. Ron, please make sure that boys do not know where we are going.” Helen asked him one more time.

“Do not worry ma’am, I won't say anything and my agents are discreet too.”

“Thank you, Ron.” 

After Ron said his byes, he left. “It would be very interesting to see what we will have here in six months. I better check on the security protocols for the delivery room. Just in case.” Thought Ron Butterfield on his way to his office. 

Part V

“What do you know about the girls’ night out?” asked Matt when Josh entered the Oval.

“I just was 'informed' by Donna that she and the girls are going to have some drinks and talk. I called Ron, he said that they did not give him a specific destination yet, but he was informed that they need a car at 9 pm.” Answered Josh. 

“Helen told me that I am in charge of the children until she comes back. She never said anything about the night out. Did they decide to go out in the meeting that they had? I have no idea what is going on with all of them. Why such secrecy? I cannot concentrate on this memo and I would need to make the decision based on it.” Said Matt. 

“Sam Seaborn.” Rona’s voice was heard over the intercom.

“Let him in. Thank you, Rona.”

“I got him. He will vote for the bill.” Said Sam with the big smile on his face. “Guys, listen Ainsley called me and said that she is going with girls for drinks tonight. Why don’t we just surprise them and follow them to the club?”

“This is a great idea.” Jumped Matt with a smile. “Helen told me to watch the children, but I can ask the nanny to do it. We still have a nanny and I do not know why; kids no longer need her.”

“Nanny is a build-in babysitter, you can leave any time you want and do not need to look for one. At least this is what I was told by Abbey.” Replied Josh.

“What time are they leaving?” asked Sam.

“Nine.” Answered Josh. 

“Let them have some fun and order some drinks, and we will show up at 10.” Matt decided for all of them.

“It will work. And maybe we would be able to dig ourselves from the doghouse.” Pointed Sam.

“I still do not know what I have done.” Josh said with the smirk on his face. 

“OK. I am calling Ron to let him know. Anything else?”

“No. Thank you, Mr. President.” Josh and Sam intoned in unison. 

Part VI

“It would be fun…” this was the only thought that went through Ron Butterfield's head when he heard the order from the President for the car to be ready at 10 pm which will take him, Josh and Sam to surprise the girls at their night out. Ron tried his best to change the President's mind, but he was adamant to surprise his wife and did not take no for the answer. “OK. All three of the women have appointments. I just assume that one or all of them are pregnant and it was a big surprise to them. The guys have no clue what is going on. I just drop them at the office and let them sort all this out. I will stand and have some fun for a few minutes. I better have a contingency plan, just in case.” 

At 10:23 pm, the small motorcade stopped behind the undescriptive four-story building. Ron opened the door of the limo and let President, Mr. Lyman and Mr. Seaborn out of the limo. 

“Where are we?” Asked President seeing that the limo did not stop in front of the building. 

“You asked me to take you where your wife is. She and the other ladies are in this building. If you will follow me, I will show you where they are.” Answered Ron and walked towards the open door.

Josh looked at the building and asked Sam, “This is a medical building where Abbey’s friend works, isn’t it?”

“I am not sure. Which friend are you talking about?” Asked Sam.

“The woman’s doctor, the one that was lobbying for additional funding for OBGYN for the rural communities.” 

“I am not sure.” Said Sam and followed Ron and President to the first office on the right. 

“Wait a minute. Did the sign on the door said ‘Veronica Abusleme, MD, Obstetrics & Gynecology’?” Asked Matt looking at Josh and Sam.

“It did.” “Yeah.” Answered both men. 

“What is going on? What kind of girls’ night out they have? What are they doing in the OBGYN office at night?” Asked Sam. 

“Mrs. Santos.” They heard an unfamiliar voice addressing Helen. 

“Please call me Helen. I am sure that we will become friends by the time it all would be over.” The men heard Helen’s voice through the closed frosted glass door. 

“OK. Helen, you are the most experienced one. You know the drill: rest, good food, plenty of fluids, no alcohol, vitamins, plenty of walks around the White House gardens and cut down on your schedule. Give yourself time to enjoy this as much as your body will let you. 

“Donna, you are easy. Same drill for you. I know your job, it is stressful, but you have assistance, use your team as much as possible. But I do not think that Helen will do a lot of work in the next year. So, try to enjoy yourself too. By the way, your husband is Jewish, isn’t he? Are both of his parents Jewish?” The voice asked.

“Yes, why?” They heard Donna answering.

“I would not be worried about it, because you are not genetically Jewish, but he needs to be tested for Tay–Sachs just to be sure that your baby would not be a carrier. It is a nasty disease, but in your case, your kids can be only carriers. So, after you tell him, I will give the prescription for the test or I can take the blood here and send it out on your next appointment. What you decide, is fine with me.” The voice concluded. 

“OK, my dear. We talked about it. You know you have a problem; I am as surprised as you are that it took you only antibiotics, fever, tequila and inauguration night to get you pregnant. But I am happy for you as much as you are. You have the same prescription as everybody else, but I want to see you every week for the next two months. I just want to be sure that we do not get any surprises and the pregnancy is viable. Hey, why are the tears? You must smile. Babies like when mommies are smiling.” The voice admonished.

“I just do not know what Sam will think about all of it. We are not even married, and now I need to tell my daddy and he will kill Sam.” Ainsley answered with the teary voice. 

“Listen, the man asked you to marry him twice, just say yes. Go to court and just get married. Who needs these crazy weddings? Matt and I wasted $10,000 for the wedding. It took us 3 years to pay it off. When you come back from the courthouse, we will have the reception at the rose garden or one of the rooms. What do you think?” Said Helen.

“I need to talk to Sam.” 

“We all need to talk to our man.” Said Donna. “I just hope that Josh will take it easy. I cannot deal with his Joshiness right now.”

“Don’t worry, I will ask Matt to order him to treat you like a Goddess you are. And carry you in his arms everywhere.”

“Yes, and after that, I will deal with his bad back, his high blood pressure, and PTSD. Thank you very much, I can walk on my own two feet.” Laughed Danna in response to Helen's joke. 

“OK, ladies, call to schedule appointments. I hope that your husbands would be active participants of these pregnancies. But I do not expect to see the President here, but he can call me any time and I would be happy to give him updates over the phone. Now, just go home, and I will go too and have some sleep. Hopefully, none of my other patients would go into labor tonight, last night I delivered 2 babies, I am tired. Ainsley, I will see you in a week, and you ladies in a month. Good night.” The voice concluded. 

“Thank you, Veronica.” “Good night.” “I’ll call to schedule the appointment in the morning, good night.” And the door opened…

The three men, plus Ron and two agents at the entrance door looked at Donna, Helen, and Ainsley who exited to the waiting area. The gasps and “Oh, my God.” Came out from someone's lips, and the expression deer in the headlights was clearly demonstrated on the faces of the three women. 

Helen was the first to recover. “What are you doing here?” She asked Matt. 

“I just decided to surprise you at your night out with the late dinner and maybe some dancing. The guys wanted to do the same. Just to have some fun.” Answered Matt. “But…”

“First time, you told me that I was pregnant. The second time we both knew that I was pregnant. I just wanted to be sure before I told you about the pregnancy.”

“I thought that something was amiss. I could not find the salsa in the refrigerator and I opened it just yesterday…”

“Yeah, I finished it at the breakfast.”

“So, the canceled lunch and the meeting in the MS room was about pregnancy?” 

“Yes. I needed to confirm it. I went to Donna to ask her how to buy the test without anyone knowing outside the White House, by the time we figured out how to buy it, the situation just snowballed. Wait a minute, how do you know about the MS room?”

Matt looked at the floor. 

“Matt how did you know where to find us? Matt?”

“After you canceled lunch, I thought that you are still angry for the last night. I asked Ron what was going on. Guys thought that we really screwed up somehow, and we just wanted to placate you with the diner and such…”

“Donna, make sure that we hire all new agents, the ones that will listen to us at least sometimes. Ron, I asked you to keep him away from here. Why did not you?”

“Ma’am, the President ordered me to take him to his wife. I am obligated to obey the direct order from the President.” Answered Ron with the smile in his eye. “By the way, with all due respect, Mr. President, Ladies, Gentlemen, my agents and I, we are not marriage counselors. If you need to talk to someone or have group therapy, I can organize it.” 

“And I thought that I will not see the President in my office. Welcome. It is nice to meet you, sir, I am Dr. Abusleme.”

“Nice to meet you, I am Matt Santos. What can you tell me?”

“At this point nothing much. The baby is so far healthy. Mommy as expected and daddy?” She looked at Matt with the glimmer in her eyes, “Daddy would be fine when he will get over the shock of the news. Will I see you in the delivery room?” 

“Never missed it before, will not miss it this time.” 

“Good. I just assume you could give some pointers to these guys too. Mr. Lyman, we need to do some testing.”

“I heard.”

“Afraid of needles?”

“Not а fan of them.”

“My hands are lite; I can do it in one minute. Why don’t you come with me?”

“Is it necessary? I heard that the baby would be just a carrier.”

“Yes, but it is better to know. Just in case. Come on, man up. One poke and all done.”

“Ok.” Josh followed the doctor to the treatment room. 

“Let’s go home. We need to talk.” Matt kissed his wife on the cheek and quietly said for only her to hear, “and celebrate.” He looked into the eyes of his wife with such love that it reminded Helen why she married him. 

“Ron, how we will get home from here?” Asked Josh when he came back to the waiting room, he was hugging Donna and it was visible that they talked in the back office. 

“The President and First Lady will go by motorcade. Four of you will use the limo and the SUV which brought ladies here. They will drop you at your home, and will take Seaborns to theirs.” Answered Ron. 

“Let’s go.” Matt said and guided Helen out of the room. She looked back and saw that Ainsley and Sam stood and just looked at each other. They did not say a word from the moment they saw each other. Sam stood frozen in the middle of the room with total shock on his face.

“Matt wait a minute.” She stepped out from his arm and walked to Ainsley. “Ainsley, honey, are you OK? What is wrong?” 

Like a veil fell from Ainsley's face, her tears began in honest. Sam moved, he approached Ainsley and hugged her. She hid her face on his chest and continued to cry. He stroked her hair and quietly talked to her until she lifted her head and looked him in eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. Please do not cry. I cannot stand when you are crying, I need to do something just for you to stop.” He said and kissed her. 

“I won’t cry anymore. I just cannot help it. And I am hungry.”

“What is new? You always are.”

“Don’t joke Sam. I am eating for two.”

“No, you used to eat for two, now you are eating for four. You want to go and eat somewhere?” He asked her. 

“There is an Italian restaurant across the street. They are open until 2 am. We can go and eat there.” Said Donna. “I am hungry too.” 

“Do they have parmesan ravioli?” Asked Helen. “I love parmesan ravioli with the white sauce.” 

“The restaurant was clear during the day. They have the reservation for six of you.” Ron said with the smirk on his face. 

“How?” Matt asked with the total surprise on his face. 

“I have a wife and two children. Nothing can stand between a woman and her food and a restroom when she is pregnant.” He answered laughing while giving directions to the agents. 

Epilog

Three weeks later, on Monday, at the beginning of the morning briefing at the White House, the press secretary made an announcement about the marriage of Samuel Norman Seaborn and Ainsley Hayes, which took place a day before on Sunday. The second announcement of the day was about the impending parenthood of President and First Lady, Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Lyman, and Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Seaborn. 

And the world, but most importantly the White House froze in the anticipation of impending births. 

But this is a story for another day…


End file.
